Wind Beneath My Wings
by Green-Eyed-Serpent
Summary: Malfoy’s failed attempts at a potion containing sacred Veela blood turns his world completely upside down. He can’t tell anyone of this disaster and so must face Hogwarts as if nothing is wrong- And to think he did this all for Potter...
1. Silver Nightmare

**Title: **Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
**Author: **Green Eyed Serpent  
  
**Rating: **R  
  
**Pairing: **Harry x Draco  
  
**Warning: **SLASH (obviously), SEX (duh), and a very HOT Veela Draco!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Draco, Harry, and other characters belong to JK. Rowling!  
  
**Summary: **A week before the start of school, Malfoy's failed attempts at a certain potion containing sacred Veela blood turns his world completely upside down. He can't tell anyone of this disaster and so is left to face going back to Hogwarts as if nothing is wrong... And to think he did this all for Potter...  
**

* * *

PROLOGUE  
**_A Silver Nightmare_**  
**  
Inside the Malfoy Manor, all was quiet. There was not a sound that seemed odd or out of place. At the west side of the mansion, slept Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in their large bedchamber.  
  
Mr. Malfoy's hand was resting on his wand (as it did every night), which was laying at the ready on his bed side table. Mrs. Malfoy was fast asleep on her side, her back to her husband and her breathing soft and graceful.  
  
Neither had the faintest inkling that something very wrong was about to take place on the other side of the mansion.  
  
Down six corridors and three flights of stairs, there was another room. A room that belonged to the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. And from beneath the door of this room, a soft glow was seeping out into the darkened hallway.  
  
The door was locked and had been charmed to keep intruders out. This was not unusual, yet tonight, there were a few more locks placed upon it to insure that no one would enter.  
  
But once beyond this door, one would find themselves in a very wide and spacious room; unornamented white walls with a large fireplace in the center of one, a plush black couch arching across the shorter length of the room and a queen size teak four poster bed, complete with lace curtains and satin sheets, situated by the matching teak wardrobe by the floor-to-ceiling window.  
  
From atop this bed, came the source of the faint light. A boy, with unbelievably soft blonde hair like his fathers, and stormy gray eyes like his mothers, and skin so delicately pale, that it looked as if it had been made of the finest porcelain; he was sitting cross-legged with a deeply intense look on his face. His wand was tucked behind his ear, emitting a ball of light and his hands were carefully holding two vials; one full of liquid and the other empty.  
  
One thin hand tipped the full vial until the contests began to slowly trickle down through it's neck and into the vial below it. The substance was a thick and metallic silver, and awed the boy immensely. There was a smile on his face, for he was feeling pleased with himself.  
  
After all this time... he would finally have things the way he wanted. And no one. _No one_ would be able to keep it from happening.  
  
Once having poured half of the liquid into the new vial, he set it down and picked up a small knife from among the other scattered items sitting before him. Then, he reached for a small bundle of a grass-like plant and proceeded to cut them into little pieces.  
  
_Just this and I'll be done..._ he smirked to himself. His heart was beating excitedly as he lowered the knife to dice the last bit of grass... but instead of the blade going through the green strands that he held between his fingers, it sunk deep into his white, unblemished flesh and blood began to seep up and down his hand like a long creek.  
  
Not used to the pain and the sight of his own blood, the boy stifled a gasp and flailed about desperately to stem the steady flow. His wand slipped from behind his ear and fell with a soft thump onto the mattress; he reached out hastily to pick it up but knocked over the vial of silver liquid that he'd worked so hard to steal from his father's private stash...  
  
He instinctively tried to save the vial with his injured hand but it upturned and cast it's contents entirely onto his open cut.  
  
He let out a silent scream of agony and lay writhing around on his bed, clutching his hand and holding it tightly to his chest.  
  
The pain was unbearable. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before in his life. He was sure that death was only a few breaths away.  
  
Then, as suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone and he stopped moving. Confused, he glanced down at his hand and was shocked to see that the cut was no longer there. Nor were any traces of the silver liquid visible anywhere.  
  
He sat up and searched the area around him and found only the upturned vial, now empty.  
  
A rush of panic swept over him as he slowly began to realize what had just happened. He wasn't stupid enough _not _to know that the silver was now in his own body, flowing through his own blood. He could feel it throbbing in his veins as if he had a fever. His insides burned and cold sweat was moistening his skin.  
  
_Oh holy fuck. _  
  
The boy tumbled out of his bed ineptly and didn't even bother to throw on his night robe or slippers before running to the door with a rabid fire burning in his eyes. He brandished his wand at the locks and they flew open simultaneously and with such a force that he couldn't help but jump back in alarm. He hadn't even uttered an incantation.  
  
But this wasn't the time to wonder about spells and locks.  
  
He flew down the pitch black corridors, nearly crashing into a suit of armor at the foot of the stairs and sprinted down to the lower levels, knowing that he was probably making much more noise than was wise. Mumbling incoherently and shaking, he finally approached a set of double oak doors just past the entrance hall, which he yanked open feverishly and practically threw himself into.  
  
After shutting the doors and locking those, he scanned his eyes over the towering shelves of hundreds of thousands of books and padded over to a particular shelf at the far end that held numerous spines of thick, dusty, and unused looking volumes, all with silver lettering on them.  
  
He ran his fingers over each of them, until he came to one that he was familiar with. He'd read it before. He knew that it was the one that held the answer to his fate. Yet, at the moment, he couldn't quite remember what it'd said about.... about catastrophe's like these....  
  
His palms were sweaty and his collar was drenched in perspiration as he crouched down and let the book fall open on his knees.  
  
_I need light. _ He thought urgently. And just as he was about to mutter, _Lumos'_, his wand sputtered and a bright white light was emitted from it's tip._ What the fuck?_ His mind whirled in astonishment.  
  
_Nevermind._ He brought his eyes back to the yellowed pages and thumbed through quickly, searching... searching...  
  
Until ten minutes later, he finally found what he was looking for:  
  
_Their magical blood can be used in many different potions- those including the Power Potion, the Wealth Potion, the Fortunate Potion, and the Love Potion, and is relatively safe to handle unprotected. But in the case where another Wizard interacts with them in an action where the blood is exchanged between the two bodies, then the Wizard becomes affected internally and permanently.  
  
With the case of sexual intercourse between the Wizard and the Veela, they are bonded to each other with a power that cannot be undone by any type of magic or potion. They become soulmates and will be literally blinded by lust for each other.  
  
In the case where the blood enters the Wizard's body in any other way excluding sexual intercourse, then the Wizard becomes cursed with the powers of the Veela, therefore turning into one himself within four hours following the exchange of blood. But this is highly unlikely to happen as the Veela do not willingly give their blood to humans without the intent of sexual intercourse....  
  
_The heavy book slid from Draco's grasp and the noise of it hitting the ground echoed deafeningly through the empty Library.  
  
_This has got to be a nightmare... _were his last sane thoughts before his mind blackened out and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
TBC....  
  
**A/N  
**Review! Review! Review! Please!


	2. A Soul To Keep Silent

**Title:** Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Author: **Green Eyed Serpent  
  
**Disclaimer: **See chap ONE  
  
**Status: **Work In Process**

* * *

Chapter Two  
**A Soul to Keep Silent  
  
When Draco awoke the next morning, the first thing he found himself doing, was groaning. He was groaning because his body was in pain. It was aching as if he'd just run a marathon at breakneck speed. The first explanation for this strangeness that came into his mind was that he was sick. He certainly _felt_ sick. His stomach was churning heatedly and his skin felt overly sensitive, much like the times when he was out in the scorching sun for too long and his skin got a nasty sunburn.  
  
Curling up into a tight ball to try to rid this feeling, he forced one bleary eye open and almost immediately flinched at the blinding light streaking into the room. The sun felt like poison to his delicate irises and without a second thought, he sought the cool shadows, like a helpless worm seeking the filthy earth.  
  
_Ahh... cold.... floor..._ he thought in relief, pressing his flushed cheek against the smooth stone. He let his eyes flutter close for a moment until slowly, very slowly, his brain began to process his oddly acute senses. Something was amiss. Or rather, something was different. The coldness felt extremely calming, yes... but....  
  
Didn't he usually sleep on an incredibly soft bed with fluffy feather pillows beneath his head? Where was his cozy duvet and the sound of his House Elf calling him awake?  
  
Stretching out his stiff body like a lithe cat, he vaguely noticed that his bare foot had hit something hard and sharp.  
  
He opened his eyes once more and stared at the scenery surrounding him. He blinked and tried to figure out where he was, for it most definitely did not look at all like his room.  
  
Towering shelves of books- enough to make one dizzy in the head. And a tall window with thick green curtains draped elegantly from the ceiling.  
  
He glanced down toward his feet and saw a single hardcover book; a very thick one at that, who's pages were squashed and sprawled at awkward looking angles.  
  
And it all came flying back to him.  
  
His room- himself, cutting Glican weeds- then accidentally piercing his hand with the razor-sharp knife. Blood. Blood everywhere, red blood, silver blood, mixing together and pain. Excruciating pain.  
  
Stifling a scream, he scrambled to his feet, and wrapping his arms protectively around himself, began pacing back and forth along between the two shelves sandwiching him.  
  
It was amazing how sleep could be driven out of one's mind the minute something rather more significant was brought back to memory. Panic was flooding through his veins again, as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped onto his head, and he had no idea what he was going to do. In fact, he wasn't even quite sure what exactly had happened to him. The only thing that he knew was that the book had stated that he was now a Veela.  
  
A VEELA.  
  
_Oh fucking dear god. This cannot be good...  
  
_Draco bit his lip nervously, his mind racing.  
_  
_So he, _the_ one and only heir of the Malfoy line, was merrily a Veela now. And a cursed, incomplete one at that. What would he tell his parents? How was he supposed to go back to school? Perhaps there was a counter potion that he could take to undo the transformation?  
  
He really knew absolutely nothing about Veelas; only that they were magical, non-human, immortal, beautiful, and extremely vicious. From _that,_ being Veela certainly didn't seem too bad, but he was sure that there had to be something accursed or else people wouldn't fear them so much. And even though eternal life and godly powers were appealing, he wasn't quite eager to give up his life as a human.  
  
_Didn't Veelas have crazy rules like mate bonding?_ Draco thought, horrified. Not wanting to waste time, he scrambled up and began unloading as many books on Veelas as he could off the shelves and stacked them on the ground. He sat down and took the first one and skimmed through, hoping beyond hope, that in one of these eight books, he would come across something that would prove helpful in this devastating situation. There had to be lots of people who accidentally cut themselves while handling Veela blood, right?  
  
He feverishly thumbed through page after page, but nothing seemed to mention anything about a way to _undo_ an unintended transformation.  
  
Feeling slightly flustered, he tossed the first book carelessly off his lap and reached for the second one.  
  
And then the third.  
  
And the fourth.  
  
By the time he was searching through the seventh book, he was beginning to worry that there was absolutely _nothing_ in the world that could cure him of his hapless slip-up. It was more than a slip-up. His life was now a complete haven leading to hell. There was _no _way that he could possibly keep it a secret.  
  
Draco's hands were starting to lose their frenzy and were now turning the wads of pages rather listlessly. _I'm doomed. _Was the only thing he could honestly think to himself. _Fucking Veelas and their fucking blood... fucking.... wow.  
  
_He halted and his eyes widened at a large picture on the page where his hand was hovering over. He felt as if he could not tear his gaze away from the breathtaking swirl of color... it was more like a priceless piece of art than a mere photograph.  
  
It was a picture of a full-blooded Veela when their charm was radiating the strongest. They looked like angels, with a hint of mischievousness and sexiness that would make any mortal drool. Draco wasn't even attracted to women, yet these Veela seemed to have a sexuality of their own.  
  
Shaking himself, he slammed the book shut and reached for the last book. It looked promising, but probably only because Draco was getting so desperate that any mention of the word 'Veela' or 'Blood' snared his attention now. The book's title was:  
  
_Veela blood: A Hundred and One Secrets To Solving Their Mysteries_  
  
Pleading silently that there would be something useful in _this_ book, he touched the faded purple cover to open it. But just as he was about to do so, he heard the distinct creaking of a door and with a startled gasp, released the book as if he'd been burned.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
It was his father's voice. Draco stared down at the pile of books around him. He couldn't let his father see what he'd been up to. Biting his tongue to keep himself from making any noises, he stooped down frantically and began stuffing the books haphazardly back into the shelves.  
  
"Draco, is that you?"  
  
"Yes father- I'll be out there in a moment-"  
  
Forcing the last book into the crammed space, he took a deep breath and walked out from between the shelves while pasting an leisurely look onto his face. He discreetly wiped his sweaty palms onto his pajamas and glanced up to see his father standing in his night robe with his silver serpent staff in one hand. He was looking oddly at Draco with raised eyebrows.  
  
Draco was very conscious of the fact that he must look extremely odd in just his pajamas and barefooted. His hair was probably a mess too. How the hell was he supposed to make up a satisfactory excuse?  
  
"What are you doing in the Library so early, Draco?" Lucius asked. His voice sounded almost too loud in Draco's ears, making his eardrums throb sorely.  
  
Waving the pain off, he stretched his arms casually. "Looking for a book, obviously." he replied.  
  
He tried to ignore the suspicious glint in his father's eyes. "You hardly ever come in here."  
  
"So?" Draco nearly snapped, but he controlled his tone just in time. "If you must know father, I was merely in here to look for a book that might help me with an assignment. School _does_ start next week after all."  
  
Lucius sighed. "Don't tell me you haven't done all your school work yet. You've had a good month to finish it. I won't have you receiving lower grades then that muggleborn Draco. Do you know how much shame that brings to the family?"  
  
Draco growled and lowered his eyes. "Yes father."  
  
"I expect you to return this year with exceeding N.E.W.T.s. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"And Draco?"  
  
Draco clenched his fists in irritation. But there was something other than irritation boiling up inside of him. It was an emotion he'd never felt before. As if he wanted to scratch his father's eyes out...  
  
"_Yes_, father?"  
  
Lucius stepped forward and lowered his face dangerously close to Draco's. Draco sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
"Might I remind you that you will be receiving _the gift_ from the Dark Lord when you come back for the Holidays. I suggest that you do something before then in return. If you cannot think of something suitable, then I will decide for you."  
  
"I will think of something father." hissed Draco, stepping back and glaring with an insulted air. "You don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Good. Well it is time for breakfast. Let us adjourn to the dining room."  
  
Lucius gave Draco one scrutinizing look and then he turned on his heel and strode out of the Library without another word.  
  
When the door swung shut again behind his father's retreating back, and there was silence once more, Draco let out a long sigh and unclenched his fists that had been gripping handfuls of his silk pajama bottoms. The anger inside him ebbed away, but he felt nothing close to relief. In fact, he felt confused because of this anger. He'd never in his life wanted to actually physically hurt his own father. Perhaps he'd been angry enough to give him the silent treatment in the past, but never anything worse. He usually looked up to him and held some amount of respect for the man.  
  
But not today. He hated his father for the first time. And only because he'd gotten on Draco's nerves.  
  
_God, what the fuck is going on with me? _Draco implored desperately as he ran an unsteady hand through his hair. _It's even starting to mess with my mind.  
  
_Quickly checking once more that the books were back in the shelves in an inconspicuous way, he made his way to the dining hall in nervous spirits.  
  
His mother and father were already seated in their places, and hardly acknowledged his arrival. The House Elves were scurrying back and forth from the kitchen to the long table, carrying trays and trays of food.  
It was the scene he saw every morning and nothing seemed out of place.  
  
Draco himself, sat down at his usual end and patted down his table napkin with tense fingers.  
  
"Master Draco?" a high-pitched squeak sounded from beside him.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed a bit too loudly. "I mean, yes?"  
  
The House Elf looked confused for a second and then it's expression became polite.  
  
"What would Master Draco like for his breakfast this morning?"  
  
"Oh-" _Duh._ Putting on a look of superiority, he frowned. "Whatever father is having."  
  
"Yes, Master Draco."  
  
Draco snuck a quick glance at his father, but his father was eating his roll and jam with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ propped in one hand, showing no sign that he was even aware that Draco was present and sitting in the same room. So far, everything was going normally and knowing that made Draco relax a might.  
  
A few seconds later, the same House Elf appeared next to him and bowed low before setting the basket of fresh bread rolls, jam, and eggs on the table.  
  
The good first half of breakfast was a silent affair. Mrs. Malfoy excused herself after finishing her cup of Black Tea and Draco was once more alone with his father.  
  
"May I see that after you, father?" Draco inquired lightly, wiping his mouth with his serviette before taking a sip of his coffee. After a pause, Mr. Malfoy refolded the paper and snapped his fingers sharply. A House Elf immediately rushed up to him and took the paper from him with humble hands.  
  
"Give this to Draco."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The House Elf bowed low and then was at Draco's end of the table in less then three seconds. Considering the length of the table, it was quite an extraordinary thing.  
  
"Son?"  
  
Draco looked up from the paper abruptly and gulped. "Yes?"  
  
"I believe today is the 25th?"  
  
Draco's eyes flickered to the top of the _Daily Prophet_ where the date was printed. "It is."  
  
"Then perhaps you should get ready, or do you have other things in mind?"  
  
"Get ready....?"  
  
"I am sure I am not mistaken when I say that you usually go shopping for your school things on the 25th?" his father said with his eyebrow raised.  
  
Draco bit his tongue. Any more of these mistakes and his father would surely come to suspect something...  
  
Forcing himself to look right into the other pair of piercing blue eyes to try and show that he wasn't making anything up, he shrugged.  
  
"I'd thought I'd have one of the House Elves collect my things. It's a bit of a bother to have to go all the way to Diagon Alley just to get a few books and new robes and such."  
  
Lucius' frown was rather cold and made Draco cringe slightly. "Then I suggest that you use the time to study, as you seem to be behind this summer."  
  
"I'm not _behind_." he protested. "I just need to read over a few assignments and make sure that they're flawless."  
  
"Very well." his father placed his table napkin atop his empty plate and stood up. "I have to visit the Minister, so I will be gone for most of the day." He made to leave but then turned again. "Oh and this morning, I received a reply from Professor Snape about the Head Boy issue and he was able to convince the Headmaster to appoint you the position."  
  
Draco only nodded.  
  
All of the sudden he wasn't so tickled by the thought of becoming Head Boy. Until yesterday, he would have been pleased with the power his father had and his ability to ensure that Draco got the best of everything at Hogwarts, but now... Now was a different story.  
  
_Now_, he could only regret ever wanting to become Head Boy in the first place. _Now_, he wished that for the first time in his life, he could become unnoticed; enough to blend in with everyone around him. He really didn't think that with all the Veela research he planned to do nightly while the other students were asleep, he could keep to the duties that were expected of the Head students. Not to mention the fact that he would be breaking about half the rules of the school himself by sneaking to the Library during the darkest hours.  
  
But unfortunately, there was no backing out of it now. He would have to face the coming school year in the shape he was in whether he liked it or not. He still had a week to think things through and plan things out.  
  
Unconsciously rubbing the stretch of skin on the back of his hand where he'd cut himself the previous night, he sighed and retreated to his room.

* * *

They were standing on the familiar platform, being jostled back and forth by the angry swarm of students fighting to make their way through like everyone else.  
  
In front of them, billowing magnificent plumes of white steam, was a scarlet locomotive with _HOGWARTS EXPRESS_ dashed across the side in impressively large, gold letters.  
  
Harry couldn't suppress a rather childish grin as he followed after Ron, who was busy brandishing his owl cage at the smaller students, shooing them out of the way.  
  
"Head Girl, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Gryffindor _Prefect_ coming through! Skip along now! Make way!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" the aforesaid Head Girl scolded sharply. "That is _not_ how you treat younger students! Try to be a good role model for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Harry laughed and shaking his head, nudged his redheaded best friend in the back with his elbow.  
  
"You're starting to become Fred and George, Ron. I'd be careful if I were you."  
  
Ron's eyes widened in mock horror.  
  
"Gosh, Harry. Wouldn't want that now, would we?"  
  
"No, we definitely wouldn't." Hermione said seriously. "That would be a nightmare, honestly. From the looks of it, we've probably got enough Dungbomb parties to deal with without you joining in the festivities."  
  
And Harry had to admit that Hermione had some point. This year's first years seemed to be just full of innocent pranksters that had only one thing in mind for Hogwarts- to find a way to sneak off to Hogsmeade on the weekends, even though the town was strictly off-limits to them. Harry saw a good number of them with oddly bulging pockets that looked only too familiar to his eyes, as he'd spent half his years at Hogwarts watching Ron's two older twin brothers throwing them into Filch's office for fun.  
  
But, it didn't bother him any because _he_ wasn't the one that would have to deal with the little mischief makers; _that_ task would be left for his best friends.  
  
"Come on 'Mione. Lighten up. It's our last bloody year and all. We've got to have so fun." Ron said with a frown. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What- you don't expect us to drive ourselves into depression with thoughts about N.E.W.T.s do you?"  
  
"And why would you get depressed by studying for something that will largely effect what becomes of your future?" she asked incredulously, then paused as an afterthought. "No- don't answer that. I don't want to feel any more hopeless for you then I already do."  
  
Ron glared at her as if she was being completely insensible. "You feel _hopeless_ for me? Why? What's wrong with me?"  
  
Hermione exhaled exasperatedly. "Nothing. Never mind. Now can we just board the train already or must we wait until it leaves without us?"  
  
"I'm not the one holding us up." Ron muttered, heaving his enormous and battered trunk up through the door of one of the cars.  
  
Once they were all inside with their luggage carefully stowed in the baggage rack, they hurried down the length of the train in an attempt to find an empty compartment.  
  
"Is it just me, or are there an exceeding number of first years?" Harry mused outloud to no one in particular.  
  
"The more, the merrier." was Hermione's reply.  
  
In the end, although they weren't successful in coming across a completely empty compartment, they were somewhat obliged to be satisfied to share one with a noisy groups of first years who seemed keen about hopping around on the seats and waving their wands around and shouting meaningless incantations.  
  
Stuffing their fingers in their ears, the trio sat themselves as far from the hyperactive younglings as they could and tried to act as if the loud screeching and giggling did not bother them a bit. Hermione was fairing the best, as she had enough patience to smile warmly at them every now and then, but Ron and Harry were sure that if the noise didn't die down soon, _they_ would.  
  
"And you said 'The more, the _what'???"_ Ron shouted furiously at Hermione.  
  
"Oh don't be so unfair Ron. They're just excited about starting Wizarding school for the first time in their lives. I remember you were ecstatic about it too seven years ago." she said placidly.  
  
Ron laughed. "I was _not_ ecstatic about it! _You _ were the one going about insulting people because their spells didn't work!"  
  
"Well, honestly! _Sunshine, daises, butter mellow- turn this stupid fat rat yellow!_ ? What kind of ridiculous incantation is that?"  
  
"How was I supposed to know it was bogus? I mean, Fred and George were in their third year and knew a hell of a lot more stuff about magic then I did!"  
  
"But still. Anyone could tell that there is no such incantation in all the books of the wizarding world."  
  
"You're making it sound like I'm totally incapable of having a brain! But let me tell you that I have one, and it's in spiffing working condition-"  
  
At this point, Harry knew that he'd have to cut into the rather heated conversation or he'd surely go deaf; as the intensity of noise was literally whacking out his brain cells one by one. He held both his hands up to get their attention and opened his mouth to bellow something along the lines of "SHUT UP" but was saved the trouble by a flying chocolate frog.  
  
One of the overly excited students sharing the compartment with them had just opened a fresh packet of chocolate frogs but hadn't been forewarned that the delicacies actually jumped like real frogs.  
  
Harry watched in horror as the frog leaped in slow motion out of the surprised boy's hands and soared through the air and over his head.  
  
Ron's mouth stopped moving too and his eyes widened as the frog landed with a squelching 'shlump' on Hermione's face, clinging with it's webbed feet for dear life.  
  
There was a dead silence for a moment before Hermione's piercing scream exploded through the whole compartment. In fact, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that the conductor (if there was one) at the front of the train, could hear it too.  
  
It was complete chaos from there.  
  
Hermione shot up from her seat and waved hands frantically at her face while pleading with someone to get whatever that was on her face, off. Ron was hopping around her, telling her to 'calm the bloody hell down, it's just a chocolate frog- I'll get it off of you if you stop flailing!' and the first years were all giggling and laughing joyously as if they were watching a spectacular circus stunt.  
  
Harry decided with a small smile that he'd sit back and enjoy the show too, as this was the only and _last_ time that he would see his two best friends making such fools of themselves together. They were always so intent on biting each other's head's off, that something like this made them seem almost human.  
  
_If only the impossible happened and they suddenly decided to fancy each other. Now wouldn't that be golden?_ Harry thought amusedly.  
  
But alas, two people so inconceivably different could not possibly learn to see each other in a romantic way. Hermione had her books to keep her content, and Ron had his Quidditch Captain duties, and Harry personally thought that other than the fact that they both had obsessions, they did not share a single interest that might spark something anew.  
  
Not that Harry spent his time pondering about his best friend's love lives. In truth, the concept of 'love' seemed quite preposterous in his mind's eye, since nothing of the sort had ever happened upon him, even by chance. At least not since the Cho stage he'd long said goodbye too back in his fifth year.  
  
That had been his first and last exploit to attempt reaching out toward the opposite sex.  
  
He'd decided that to bother with dates and mates was just simply... bothersome. And there was no other way to put it. The less his mind was preoccupied with being embarrassed about girls, the more relaxed he felt. And it wasn't as if he cut himself off from the whole population of girls either. He had Hermione, who was indeed a female, and he spent enough time with her to prove this fact.  
  
Besides all that, he was positive that if he wasn't the bloody Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, then he would be receiving none of the attention that he was getting now. No one would want someone like him who wore ridiculously baggy hand-me-downs of his mammoth of a cousin, sported thick glasses, and had untamable hair that looked as if he hadn't combed it since the day he'd been born.  
  
He didn't dislike his own appearance, yet he didn't care for it either. The only thing that mattered in his life were his friends, getting through the school year alive, and Quidditch. It was a simple life, (if he looked past all the near-death encounters with Voldemort, and the press and flashing cameras always chasing him around), and he wanted it to stay simple.  
  
And like Ron had said, after all this being his last year at Hogwarts, the only place where he could call 'home', he wanted to cherish it and enjoy it as much as he could, despite the heavy fear of N.E.W.T.s looming ahead of him like a huge nimbus cloud.  
  
_I don't care what happens this year. I'll take it in a stride and be grateful for it. _Harry decided sure-footedly. _It'll be a good year._  
  
Harry sat back snugly in his seat, feeling pleasantly content with himself, and not knowing that while these thoughts went through his mind, there was another soul in the same train, sitting only a few compartments away, who was thinking the exact opposite. And that these opposite thoughts had to do with him, Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N  
**Second chapter up! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it.  
Review! Review! Review!  
Thank you!  
  
X  
Green Eyed Serpent

* * *

**  
Now! A special thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
swtdreams07  
**Har har har. We'll just have to wait and see about the potion, hm?  
Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
**Alora  
**I know- totally Draco and Harry forever, right? lol.  
I'm thrilled that you find this story exciting. I can't wait to hear how you liked the second chapter. XXX  
  
**KeyvieSnape  
**Hope the second chapter didn't change your opinion about this becoming a GREAT story! Please tell me how it faired for you and I will be truly grateful. Thanks for reviewing:)  
  
**NettieT  
**I've had a bunch of 'What potion was Draco making???' Q's and my hands are itching to write more about it. But it will come soon, probably in the next chapter. The part about his parents? Well, hopefully this chap answered that question. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**LUCKYSTAR14  
**Wow, I don't even deserve that awesome review you gave me. You're too wonderful. And I see you've even added me to your fav list. That is waaaaay too sweet. I hope you like this chapter, and I am excitedly awaiting your reaction to it. Lots of hugs to you.  
  
**LaraBlack  
**Is your name really Lara? If it is, I just want to bring up the tiny fact that I love that name. Mostly because of Lara Croft (she was hot). Sorry, way off topic. AAAAnyways. I'm glad you liked it! and I hope you like this new chap too! Thanks so much for your review.  
  
**Yana5  
**Your review was simple and sweet, yet surprisingly, it made me incredibly happy. Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing it. XXX  
  
**TERRY MAXWELL**  
Don't worry, you'll be able to read more and more and more and more...  
I'll make sure of that. And hopefully, I won't let you down.  
Thanks over and over again for reviewing!  
  
**Makalani Astral  
**I wasn't aware that it was _that_ much of a new twist but I seem to be getting a lot of people saying that they've never read a story where the Veela thing is accidental. (nods head and smiles smugly) Cool. Heh heh.  
Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the next chapter.  
  
**Angelous999  
**I always think original is good. And I've been trying that for a while now. But this story just might be my golden galleon. Hm?  
Thanks so much for reviewing:)  
  
**zoomaphonethepirate  
**Very cool name. Like it. :)  
Draco being a Veela? Who could ask for anything more sexy?  
Tell me, WHAT could be any hotter? (grins stupidly)  
Alright. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked the new chap.  
  
**Kavfh  
**Did you like the second chapter? Please say yes? heh.  
Just want to say thanks for reviewing, I like it when people use happy exclamation marks in their reviews. It quite makes my day. -winks-  
  
**Slash-Lover  
**Ahh. It's the slash lover. You're officially my friend.  
Well, that is if you refrain from killing me. You can do anything else that you want, just keep me alive or I won't update for you, and wouldn't that be a shame?  
Tell me what you thought of this chap, will you? Hope you liked it:)  
  
**fragonknight01  
**Where the &$ is the update? Here it is. I hope 96 hours wasn't _too_ long of a wait. -winks-  
Thanks for reviewing! And hope this chapter sufficed.  
  
**Warmlight  
**You likey? Me very glad.  
I'm happy that you like the story so far and hope that this new chap is just as good as the first.  
I agree that the 'hey I had no idea but all of the sudden, Draco's family tree had Veelas, did you know?' thing was getting kind of old. So TADA, new version coming through! :)  
  
**nightwing  
**The wandlight behind the ear? Haha, thanks. Small comments on my writing helps me out a lot and makes me grin like an idiot.  
Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

Thanks again to all that reviewed! And of course to all that read my first two chapters.  
  
-Kevin (aka green eyed serpent)


	3. Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Juice

**Title:** Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Disclaimer: **See Chapter ONE  
  
**Status:** WIP, chapter 3/?**

* * *

Chapter Three  
**Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Juice**  
  
**Well that was a rather enjoyable ride. Harry commented heartily as he and his two best friends clambered off of the train and into the cold and windy weather outside. The Hogsmeade station was bustling as usual and just beyond the wooden platform and the ticket barrier, they could see the Hogwarts carriages bobbing down the dirt road toward them.  
  
He saw out of the corner of his vision, that Hermione was shooting him a rather angry glare with her swollen red eyes and couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
That was _not_ an enjoyable ride. she sniffed. I cannot believe that my first day back had to be so _offending_.  
  
Ron was being unusually considerate at the moment, Harry noticed, as the redhead's arms were preoccupied with both his and Hermione's pet baskets.  
  
Ron said uneasily. At least it was only chocolate, right?  
  
_Only_ chocolate???  
  
The first years that had been sharing the same compartment with them were hurrying away as fast as their little legs could carry them, while wearing fearsome expressions on their faces as they ran past the trio. Harry didn't blame them for being scared. After all, not even _he_ had ever seen Hermione so furious in his entire seven years of knowing her. Not only had she strictly forbidden anymore chocolate frogs to be opened inside their compartment (she did so by Evanesco'ing all of them), but she'd docked a good ten points from each of them and twenty from the poor boy that had been the one responsible for opening the frog that had been unlucky enough to land on Hermione's face.  
  
If one considered this in an optimistic fashion, they might see this round of events as an indication that Hermione was indeed taking her Head Girl position seriously this year. Docking points seemed no challenge for her, as most had otherwise assumed.  
  
Well, better this than Malfoy right? Ron laughed, looking to Harry for backup. I mean, he didn't show his stuck-up little arse like usual.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Right. Gotta agree with you on that one.  
  
But of course, they'd once again managed to say the wrong thing, and Hermione just shook her head and stomped off without them.  
  
What's gotten into her? asked Ron in an injured tone. You'd think by the way she's acting, that something really bad happened.  
  
Maybe she's upset about what happened on the train. Harry suggested, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
Yeah- but if anyone should be upset, it should be me- I mean, look at my arms! They're bloody purple from her gripping them so tightly!  
  
Indeed, Ron's arms weren't a very pleasant sight to see, and Harry felt a bit sympathetic for him. There were blotchy red finger marks and scratches all up and down his exposed skin and they looked quite painful.  
  
Honestly, would you go completely bonkers and act like a bloody banshee if a chocolate frog had jumped on you? It's just food for crying out loud!  
  
Harry frowned thoughtfully and readjusted his hold on Hedwig's cage.  
  
Well Ron... can't say I know girls inside out but from what I've seen of them, they seem to be a bit more paranoid about squirming things that touch their faces.  
  
was Ron's disgruntled reply.  
  
Hey, let's grab a carriage before we end up having to share one again. Harry said, nodding toward the exit.  
  
They made their way through the flustering horde and were fortunate to be one of the first ones to wait in line for the Thestral drawn buggies. Hermione was already gone, which wasn't a surprise to either of them and so they climbed into a ride by themselves.  
  
Ron heaved an exaggerated sigh. This must be the first time we've had quiet since King's Cross.  
  
muttered Harry tiredly. Now that his mind was free to process thoughts without much interruption, it was whirling with questions about the upcoming year. The first thing that came up though, was triggered by the thought of Hermione. Who do you think is the Head Boy this year?  
  
Dunno. Maybe Ernie? Ron shrugged. He's a male version of Mione anyhow.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Last year, he was practically burrowed into the Library cuz he wanted top grades in all his classes. Only one that outdid him was Mione.  
  
But do you think Dumbledore would choose the Head students just because of their grades? asked Harry. My dad was Head Boy but I doubt he was much of a teacher's pet.  
  
Ron turned to face him. Well if it wasn't Ernie, then who would it be? I know you didn't get Prefect in fifth year but I was almost positive that the old eccentric would give you the big badge this year...  
  
If Harry were in fifth year, he probably would have felt nettled by Ron's comment, but now, he didn't really care at all. In fact, he was actually glad that he hadn't gotten Head Boy. It would only prove to be more trouble than he wanted to have to deal with.  
  
I didn't expect to get Head Boy, really. Harry said honestly. But I have to admit I _was_ surprised when I didn't get Captain. he raised his eyebrows in mock accusation.  
  
A look of concern crossed Ron's freckled face and he fidgeted with a loose string hanging off the hem of his shirt.  
  
Look mate- he said hurriedly. I know what Quidditch means to you and everything... and if you _really_ want the spot....  
  
Harry almost burst out laughing at Ron's helpless expression. It was plain to see that the last thing he wanted to do was to give up his glorious duty as Captain. Harry also knew that it had been Ron's dream ever since his friend had known about Quidditch and he had no intention of stealing the spotlight from him.  
  
You don't have to worry Ron. said Harry, grinning. I think you'll make a great Gryffindor Captain.  
  
Ron's eyes lit up like candles and he smiled lopsidedly. You think so? I- I mean, I'm not sure... I know I'll never be as good as Oliver Wood... but I'll try my best-  
  
Harry embraced Ron in a one armed hug and he thumped him on the back.  
  
I've got faith in you.  
  
Thanks, Harry. Ron said and returned the embrace. When they broke apart, Ron gave a slight shudder and smiled. I can't help but feel bloody nervous about the whole thing. Practice starts next week, you know.  
  
You'll do great.  
  
Hope so.  
  
And all in perfect timing, the carriage came to a halt, announcing the end of their short journey up the rocky path to the castle. The door swung open and both hopped out with equally wide smiles on their faces.  
  
Blimey! I'm starved! Ron exclaimed as a particularly loud growl sounded from his stomach. Wonder what's for dinner?  
  
There's the sorting before that though. Harry reminded, feeling hungry himself. And I'm betting it's going to be one of the longest ones we've ever had to sit through.  
  
Ron groaned. Bloody first years.  
  
They'd climbed the entire set of marble steps and were about to enter through the great double doors of the school when Harry suddenly stopped and patted his back pocket frantically.  
  
What's wrong? Ron asked.  
  
I think I've dropped my wand somewhere...  
  
Again? Why do you keep it in your arse pocket anyway? I thought you decided that it wasn't a smart move after what happened at the World Cup.  
  
I forgot- Harry said, mentally kicking himself. Here, I'm gonna go check to see if I lost it when we got off the carriage. You go on and save us a seat.  
  
Alright- but if you can't find it, you should report it to McGonagall or something.  
  
Yeah- I will. and with that, Harry sprinted back down the stairs as fast as he could without tripping over his feet and continued running down the gravel walkway to the place where they'd gotten off the carriage.  
  
Ill-fatedly, the night was catching on quickly, and it was getting almost too dark to see anything clearly without his wandlight. Squinting his eyes and trying to ignore the frigid air, he crouched down and felt around on the ground with his hands, hoping that he hadn't left his precious wand on the train. Around him, there were still students leaving their rides to head up to the Great Hall and no one noticed The-Boy-Who-Lived, scrounging around on the muddy ground for his wand.  
  
After five minutes of pointless searching, he threw up his hands in frustration and heaved himself onto his feet.  
  
he grumbled. Where the hell is it?  
  
All the sudden he was startlingly aware of the fact that there were only a few students left and that if he didn't get back to the school soon, the Sorting would start and he'd probably get detention for being late.  
  
Giving up and thinking that he'd inform the Head of his House first thing after the Sorting, he began to trudge back toward the front steps. He paused though, when he caught sight of a lone figure getting off of a buggy that looked as if it were definitely not the school's property. It was larger and more exquisite looking; as if it were reserved especially for VIP.  
  
The air being too dark to see who exactly it was, he lingered for a moment, casually, to see who the significant person was that was making a visit to Hogwarts on the first day back.  
  
He was saved the trouble of squinting when a lantern flared brightly and lit the area around for quite a distance, but the moment he saw who it was, his eyes narrowed again, except this time, with extreme dislike.  
  
he said under his breath.   
  
He was about to turn on his heel and continue up the steps when he saw Malfoy bend over and pick something off the ground that looked suspiciously like...  
  
_My wand!  
  
_Harry's eyes widened in anger as Malfoy held it between his thin fingers, examining it carefully.  
  
_Get your nasty hands off my wand, you-_  
  
And without a second thought, he stormed over to the blonde with a fiery glare on his face.  
  
I'll take my wand back, thanks. he snapped, sticking out his hand.  
  
Harry thought he'd imagined it but the second Malfoy's head turned in his direction, a look of utter shock and fright drowned out his usual trademark smirk, which was something Harry had to admit- surprised him thoroughly. Malfoy's gaze was oddly unmoving and glued to Harry's face and his jaw had gone uncharacteristically slack.  
  
Harry didn't stop glaring but inside his head, he was beginning to get a little unnerved. He waved his outstretched hand uncertainly in front of Malfoy's frozen face and almost sighed with relief when the other boy's mouth clamped shut and an enormous blush swept over his pale cheeks in realization.  
  
The wand in Malfoy's clasped hand was clearly forgotten and Harry had the strong urge to just lunge out and snatch it away. But he decided to at least _try_ to keep things civil as it was the first day.  
  
he said coldly, nodding his head almost imperceptibly. May I...?  
  
The sharp adams apple in Malfoy's thin throat dipped and the icy smirk returned to his pale face, although perhaps it wasn't as menacing looking as Harry knew it to be.  
  
It came out in a low murmur. So quiet that Harry almost missed it. But ignoring the odd behavior, he rolled his eyes.  
  
Great to see you, now could I have my wand back?  
  
There was silence and then Malfoy looked down at his limp arm.  
  
as if he'd just noticed the wand, he tossed it ruthlessly at Harry like it was merely dirt on his clean and well manicured hands. Harry caught it swiftly with pursed lips.  
  
I'd appreciate it if you handled my things with better care. growled Harry.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. Whatever. Now if you'd kindly step aside, I have a dinner to attend to.  
  
Without meeting Harry's eyes, Malfoy swept passed him cooly and strode up the steps as if the peculiar encounter had not happened at all.  
  
Harry watched the blonde's retreating back in quite a bewildered state of mind. That certainly wasn't Malfoy that he'd just talked to. At least, not the Malfoy that he knew for six years of enmity. Not a word of mockery or spite- and what was with that shocked look when Harry had approached him? Had he thought that Harry would try to hurt him for picking up his wand? But that was ridiculous...  
  
It wasn't as if an unarmed Harry Potter was much dangerous.  
  
Shaking his head, he started back up the steps too.

* * *

Dray sweetie, where were you? the sickeningly sweet voice of Pansy cooed at him as he strolled over to the Slytherin table, which was already lined with students from end to end. All the seventh year's eyes were fixed on him, but he was too used to people staring at him to notice.  
  
Call me Dray again and I'll hex that mop into oblivion. he said calmly, pointing his wand at Pansy's head. Pansy's eyes promptly widened and she shut her mouth.  
  
Someone's in a bit of a touchy mood, hm?  
  
Draco seated himself gracefully in the spot where Pansy had saved for him. Shut the fuck up Zabini or I'll hex _your_ hair down where it's unpleasant.  
  
Oooh. _Feisty._ said Blaise, an evil-looking smile curving on his lips. Care to tell us what's gotten on your nerves?  
  
No, now fuck off.  
  
Draco tried to look like he usually did in front of his friends; smirking, totally in control, and superior- but it was rather difficult as his mind was full of the very short, very embarrassing conversation with Potter he'd had just a few minutes ago.  
  
He'd been so alarmed by Potter's sudden approach, that he hadn't even had the brain to bite out the routine remark about Golden Boy's summer with the muggles. Perhaps that was why Potter had looked so confused the whole time they were standing in front of each other.  
  
He closed his eyes and buried his face in his fingers, exhaling a small breath of irritation.  
  
_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ He repeated to himself while digging his nails into his eyelids. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.  
  
_Dray- co? Pansy questioned softly, and Draco flinched at the feel of her hand soothing his arm.  
  
Don't touch me. he snapped, scooting away almost immediately.  
  
He could see hurt in Pansy's eyes but at the moment, he couldn't care less. He was feeling too sorry for himself.  
  
Knowing that it was useless to sit there brooding and looking downcast, he lowered his hands from his face and stared at his empty white plate as if it held the answer to all his problems. If only it did.  
  
The Sorting had started but he had no intention of watching the ceremony at all. It was always the same rote each year. Just more whining, incapable, and annoying first years to clutter the halls of the school like some sickening ant hill, and Malfoy detested each and every one of them. The first night back, he would always make sure that the younger Slytherins were taught who was superior and who was inferior. The tree was simple; at the bottom would be the first through fifth year, then the sixth years would have a rank all to themselves in the middle, and then, ruling above all would be the seventh years. He didn't even have to mention the fact that then above the seventh year rank, there was Draco Malfoy- for all the students by then would be utterly terrified of him.  
  
No one dared protest against his reasoning for fear of being beat to pulp by Draco's wit-lacking, yet beefy looking sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. They would crack their knuckles and sneer each and every time someone was idiotic enough to speak against Draco.  
  
Draco glanced up at the long line of first years and groaned halfheartedly. It looked like he would be very busy tonight.  
  
  
  
Another boy came ambling over to the Slytherin table with a proud grin on his face.  
  
_I'll have to teach that brat how to walk like a Slytherin._ Draco thought with a grimace. _You'd think he was a fucking Hufflepuff, the way he moves.  
  
_  
  
There was an enormous cheer following this announcement, and the whole of Gryffindor table cheered and clapped like crazy.  
  
_Bloody Gryffindors. Bloody do-gooders. Bloody Potter.  
  
_He realized a moment too late that he was now gazing at a face across the hall that was smiling blithely under a windswept and disheveled mow of ebony hair, and who had glittering eyes the color of the deepest emerald gems in his father's finest jewelry.  
  
Draco tried to shift his gaze away but it seemed that his own eyes were anchored permanently in position and that he wouldn't be able to look elsewhere until the brilliantly green eyes of his enemy stopped gleaming and the enticing and flushed lips stopped looking so enticingly flushed. Therefore he would never be able to look away.  
  
And just to his most unfortunate luck, Potter chose that moment to frown as if he felt someone's gaze on him, and turned his head.  
  
Draco panicked for a split second. Was it too late to act like his gaze had merely been passing over Potter? Or should he chalk it up with a smirk? Or a glare? Or a...  
  
_Oh fuck.  
  
_Potter's wary eyes and raised eyebrow were clearly saying; _Now what?'_.  
  
Draco involuntarily licked his lips and his eyes flickered with much pent up emotion as he stared back at the brunette. He knew he was completely risking his sanity but he couldn't help himself. His hunger for Potter was demoralizingly strong. He didn't recall it ever being so desperate. Well... apart from the whole potion idea....  
  
But that was besides the point. Before, he had the power to control his ardent mood; he had the ability to throw as many hurtful comments at Potter as he thought was necessary, even at the most heated of times. Yet now... Now all he could was stare. Stare like some love-sick old fool that had nothing better to do than relish the color of his dream's eyes. And Merlin knew he had much better things to do than spend his time like that.  
  
Er- Draco?  
  
Not.... now. he murmured, not aware of anything else around him.  
  
What are you staring at?  
  
I said- it was then that he was yanked harshly back to reality and he blinked a few times until a different, darker-skinned, chocolate-eyed face swam into view before him. What do you want? he hissed angrily, feeling immensely upset about being interrupted so... but he supposed that it was all for the better. He didn't even want to know what Potter assumed of him now. He felt like hitting himself round the head. Completely and shamefully un-Malfoy-like.  
  
You had this really dazed, crazy look... Blaise explained slowly. Like you were going to fly out of your seat any second.  
  
Draco summoned up his best convincing snort. Perhaps you should get your vision corrected, Zabini.  
  
I saw it too. Of course, Pansy had to put in _her_ unneeded two sickles. You don't have a fever or anything do you? Your face is a bit pink.  
  
My face is fucking NOT a bit pink! Draco snarled, earning startled squeaks from the first years sitting a few spots down.  
  
Well- now it's more rose colored, I guess- mused Blaise. What's gotten into your silk knickers- or should I ask, _Who?_  
  
Draco spluttered disbelievingly at his housemate.   
  
Oh finally! I haven't eaten since breakfast! Pansy giggled in delight as food began to appear on the empty plates in the middle of the table. I love Yorkshire Pudding!  
  
Shut your fucking mouth Parkison! he growled without taking his eyes off Blaise. He was giving Blaise the most threatening glare that he could, but the other Slytherin was just smirking nonchalantly in a way that made Draco want to wrap his fingers around his neck.  
  
I don't think I've seen you this worked up since... Blaise furrowed his brows in mock contemplation.  
  
Nerves on the verge of snapping, Draco gripped his fork with a dangerous expression on his face. He could feel his eyes burning as if they were on fire.  
  
A part of him was crying out, what the hell?'- this was the second time that the odd anger was boiling inside him and it scared him despite the fact that he was responsible for these emotions. He felt as if he didn't have control over his fury. Was the Veela blood to blame?  
  
All of the sudden, a flame burst out on Blaise's head and Pansy's scream sliced the air like a knife.  
  
Blaise shouted, shaking his head wildly. WHAT THE FUCK???  
  
Draco breathed, trying not to laugh. He bit down on his lip and covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
SOMEONE FUCKING PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!  
  
One by one the heads in the hall were turning to toward the Slytherin table, looking flabbergasted.  
  
Draco, recovering from his laughter, stood up slowly and picked up his brimming goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Sorry about that Zabini. he drawled and flicked his wrist, splashing Blaise with the entire content of orange glop. The fire was instantly put out but the silence that followed was priceless to Draco's ears.  
  
Blaise was blinking rapidly as the juice trickled down his face in a steady stream.  
  
A snicker escaped Draco's lips and then that triggered other people around him who began to chuckle too. Soon, the whole hall was guffawing and clapping their hands in appreciation.  
  
hissed Blaise wiping his eyes free of the sticky juice. You are _dead_, DEAD meat.  
  
The look rather suits you dear. Draco commented airily, lifting Blaise's chin with his forefinger and then licking the juice off his finger with a smirk.  
  
That's _it._  
  
Oh fine, you spoilsport. he grunted, extracting his wand from his robe pocket. Scourgify. There. Happy?  
  
He didn't hear Blaise's reply because at that moment, his eyes once again locked with the familiar pair of green, three tables across.  
  
They were looking back at Draco in disbelief, but at the same time, there was some sort of amusement flickering in them too. Draco felt his anger dissipate and he got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach... like butterflies...  
  
_Dear god._ He thought weakly. _Get a bloody grip on yourself...  
  
_If there was one thing Draco was worried about- and Draco was hardly worried about anything- it was if he could possibly outlive the year without ruining his reputation of the past six years just because of something as moronic as lust. The problem was, it seemed to be more than lust now, and the recieving end being none other than.... well, it didn't really matter because he knew that no matter what he attempted, it would never work and in the end, either his father or Potter himself would end up killing Draco.  
  
_TBC....  
--------------------------------------------  
  
_**A/N  
**End of chapter three! I'm sure not a lot of you expected Draco to turn out this way but maybe this chapter makes it slightly clearabout what potion Draco was trying to concoct. Won't say too much here but I hope you liked the chapter: the object of it was to introduce Draco's feelings and whatnot.  
_Coming up: More interaction between Harry and Draco. Woohooo!  
  
_Review! Review! Woot!

* * *

**Indivisual Review Thank You's:  
  
KeyvieSnape  
**Thank you Keyvie! I think Draco sorta knows now that his mate's Harry but we'll have to wait and see how things start tumbling for them hm?  
Thank you again for reviewing:)  
  
**swtdreams07  
**Really glad you enjoyed the Chocolate Frog incident. Like for any Harry/Draco fic, Ron and Hermione are a great side dish. Heh. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
**LUCKYSTAR14  
**Your reviews are so sweet, seriously. Guys don't blush and you're making me blush. Fneh.  
I hope you liked this chapter too, even though it's not a very eventful chap, it's a start. It's a start.  
Thanks again Lucky.  
  
**Yana5  
**Hey Yana-  
Here's the next chapter:) Hope I didn't make you wait too long.  
And thanks for reviewing, you rock -grins-  
  
**aliba  
**Wow, your review must have been the most helpful for me. Thanks so much for pointing out what you liked in my writing; those comments are great. And thanks again for reviewing) I hope you liked chapter three!  
  
**LaraBlack  
**Yo! Right back at ya. Lara, Lara, Lara. Yes, I think I'll call you by your nickname.  
Thanks for reviewing again, you're lots of fun to hear from and I hope you don't stop reading my story. If I start to write something dispicable, then you go right ahead an tell me, girl. Okay? Good. j/k  
Hope you liked this chap and don't fret, the slashy goodness' is just around the corner.... hopefully ;)  
  
**Makalani Astral  
**I don't want to jump into a scene where all the sudden Draco and Harry decide to pounce on each other for no reason and start snogging each other. You know what I mean? So, yes, the slash will come soon but I'm working on writing it in a very natural, believable way.  
Hope you liked this chapter though! And thanks so much for reviewing:)  
  
**fragonknight01  
**Oooooh. I like reviewers with passion. Yep. ) You just seem to know exactly the thing to scare a writer into updating right?  
Thanks again for reviewing. And you'd better threaten me again or I might just stop writing.....  
XXX  
  
**Alora  
**Hey Alora-  
Thanks for reviewing. And to tell you the truth, I can't wait for them to run into each other either. I'll update ASAP. Keep looking for the next chapter!  
  
**zoomaphonethepirate  
**You can say that again. ;)  
Thanks for reviewing Zooma. Or should I call you phone. Or The Pirate? j/k  
Hope you liked this chapter too. The next chapter will be even more excitable, I promise you.... -winks-  
  
**Kavfh  
**The sun? EERRRGH! The moonlight! My eyes! They're burnt to crisp!  
Sorry, I just _had_ to add that. heh.  
I'm really glad that you liked the second chapter, and I hope it goes with the third chapter too. Be waiting for the chapter three, cuz as I've been telling a few people, it'll be even more exciting... -evil grin-  
  
**Warmlight  
**Thanks! Sweet review. Hopefully, this chapter was up to standard too, even though it wasn't very eventful. The next chapter... yes the next, THAT will be better. After all, Draco and Harry come face to face for real this time.... heh heh.  
  
**Brenna8  
**Yes! Draco was never born one, and people who REALLY have a brain would know that. But of course we can't blame people for wanting to write about Draco's family being of Veela heritage since he's got the whole Veela-do going. lol. Thanks for reviewing Brenna!  
  
**Neila  
**Looooove long reviews. You kick arse.  
And you review the best stories? Sheesh, can I say, majorly flattered? lol. Gods, I'm acting like a bloody girl.  
I'm really glad you liked my story and I hope this new chapter didn't disappoint you. If it did, please tell me. But if it didn't, then wait for my next chapter! The next one will be even better:)  
  
**Amaroq  
**Don't worry, I WILL keep going with this story. I wouldn't _dream_ of abandoning Veela Draco. How cruel would that be, right?  
Really glad that you liked the story! Your review was awesome.  
Hope you liked this chapter too.

* * *

Thanks again to all the readers & reviewers.  
X Kevin


	4. Flee, Draco! Flee!

**Title: **Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
**Rated: **R  
  
**Author: **Green Eyed Serpent  
  
**Disclaimer: **See chapter ONE

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**Flee, Draco! Flee!**  
**  
Of course Blaise Zabini wasn't stupid enough to overlook the fact that something was terribly amiss about his Slytherin companion. After all, even though Draco had a habit of being the in-your-face-cuz-I'm-so-much-better-than-you type of snob, setting people's hair alight wandlessly and then slathering their face with pumpkin juice was definitely _not_ something he would do too often, and especially to a comrade.  
  
It wasn't as if Blaise had said anything whoppingly insulting. He'd made harmless jokes about Draco's sex life before, but the worst the blonde had ever done was smirk and throw his aristocratic nose into the air as if any ill comment made of him was completely below him.  
  
_Completely below him my arse._ Blaise snorted contemptuously as he glared at Draco across the table who was picking at his pudding with an agitated frown on his face. It wasn't like Draco to immerse himself so deeply into his troubles (which Blaise was surprised that Draco even had any), and a part of him wanted to know badly what was bothering the other boy. He seemed more than a bit highstrung... the incessantly annoying tapping of Draco's fork proved that more than anything.  
  
Blaise decided silently that he would save the confrontation until later; not only did he want to dig the secret out of Draco, but he also had to have his own payback for being publicly humiliated in front of hundreds of pairs of eyes.  
  
Pansy was gazing wistfully at Draco the whole time, her eyes expressing hope that Draco would perhaps look up and at least smirk at her or show _some_ sign of acknowledgment. But it was clear that she was simply wasting her time because Draco's attitude remained neutral and oblivious to everything else around him. It was odd to say the least. Since when was Draco the type to fall into deep thought'? Since never.  
  
_Poor Panse._ Blaise thought with a shake of his head. If only she'd accept the fact that Draco wasn't and would never be interested in her.  
  
Why? Well... A smirk crossed Blaise's lips. If all the fawning girls figured out _why_, then he supposed they'd all start bawling out their eyes in devastation. In fact, it was surprising that they _didn't_ know yet. It wasn't as if Draco was so incredibly discreet about it. _Anyone_ who looked at Draco Malfoy (and who of course, had functioning eyes) would see that everything about him was just... that.  
  
Or perhaps the girls that were unaware of the fact, thought of Draco's behavior as something that had to do with his bringing up in the Malfoy Manor. But no. Hell no, it had _nothing_ to do with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. At least one would hope not.  
  
When the feast finally ended, there was great raucous as the entire Hall got up unanimously to head back to their Houses. The Prefects were clapping their hands and shouting above the noise to get the first year's attention. Pansy was calling out to the Slytherin newcomers too, but she kept glancing over her shoulder at Draco as if she would rather accompany him to the dungeons than lead on a pack of whiny juveniles who would surely bombard her with silly questions all the way to the common room.  
  
Blaise remained sitting while people pushed around him to get out of the Great Hall. This was only because Draco was still seated as well, and Blaise could only assume that for another very very suspicious reason, Draco had not realized that dinner was now over. The oddities seemed to stack upon themselves one by one.  
  
He coughed loudly to bring his attention forth but Draco's body just slumped into the wooden table in front of him. A sigh escaped the blonde's lips and he closed his eyes.  
  
Blaise hissed, crossing his arms.   
  
I'm so fucked up. Draco mumbled.  
  
Yeah, you are.  
  
Draco's eyes suddenly snapped open and he swiftly turned his head to look at Blaise.  
  
Why are you staring at me? he demanded angrily. Cut that out.  
  
Blaise gestured sarcastically around the now empty Hall. Well, I'm-Off-In-Dreamland Draco, if you'd take a look around you, maybe you'll find that we're the only ones left here in here.  
  
Draco did look around, and he showed surprise on his face for only a barely noticeable second. You didn't have to wait for me Blaise. he said dryly. Blaise pursed his lips. _The nerve of him! _I'm pretty sure I can find the dungeons myself.  
  
Oh I'm sure you could find the Dungeons Draco, but I'm also sure that we need to have a little conversation about what happened during the feast.  
  
Draco got up from the table and strode over to where Blaise was standing. He leaned forward with narrowed eyes. I'd watch it if I were you. I could easily _fire_ you up again if I felt like it, and I'm very close to feeling more than a bit pissed off.  
  
Blaise raised his eyebrows. Oh really. So care to talk about it?  
  
Draco snorted and looked at Blaise as if he was being laughable. And I suppose you've become my agony aunt now?  
  
No, but you can tell me what's gotten into you and why all the sudden you're able to stare things into flames.  
  
Oh please, you being concerned is _so_ unbecoming.  
  
Blaise clenched his fists. For your information, I'm not concerned for _you_, I'm concerned for my own safety. I might remind you that I _do_ sleep in the same dormitory as you.  
  
Don't worry, there's nothing to be anxious about. I won't try to hurt you if you just _leave me the fuck alone._ Draco emphasized the last five words in a spitting sharpness.  
  
Draco tried to sweep past Blaise but Blaise grabbed Draco's arm firmly.  
  
Uh-uh. If you think you can do what you did to me in front of the whole damn school and then just _walk_ away, you're underestimating me Drake.  
  
Draco smirked again. Since when have you become Mister Confident?  
  
Blaise smirked back. Since I got position as Captain. I could boot you off the team _effortlessly._  
  
You wouldn't.  
  
Yes, I would.  
  
There was an acrimonious silence before Draco's smirk curved into a slight smile. What's gotten into you Zabini? he asked. You're acting exceptionally shirty with me today.  
  
Me? Shirty with you? Blaise frowned. I think it's the other way around. You're acting like my fucking grandmother when she's in heat.  
  
This comment would have insulted anyone if pointed at them, but with Draco, _insulted_ didn't seem to be the right word. He was more along the lines of insanely furious. The smile was immediately wiped off his fair face and the burning eyes along with the pink tinge in cheeks returned at a speed that startled even Blaise. He flinched as Draco grabbed the front of his robes with his fragile looking hands and shoved his face unnervingly close to Blaise's so that the tips of their noses were pressed against one another's.  
  
Take that back! the blonde practically screeched. It's got NOTHING to do with how I feel for him!  
  
Blaise blinked and he stared. What did you say?  
  
Draco's eyes widened as if reciprocating the shock and he let go of Blaise's robes quite quickly. I didn't say anything.  
  
Did I just _hear_ you correctly?  
  
No you didn't.  
  
Did you just say you had _feelings _for someone?  
  
No I didn't!  
  
Blaise, enjoying the rare power over Draco he had now, decided to have a little fun. _You_? Draco Malfoy? A Slytherin? _FEELINGS???_  
  
Zabini- Shut. The fuck. UP. Or I swear I'll fucking kill you.  
  
Blaise waved his hand hurriedly. No, no, no. Let's go back a step shall we? You just said-  
  
  
  
Blaise spluttered and coughed as an uncomfortable dryness swept through his throat. FUCK YOU DRACO', he mouthed soundlessly.  
  
He tried to undo the spell but as he couldn't speak, the incantation was utterly useless to his wand.  
  
And the next thing he knew, Draco had fled out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco was in a fit of panic and rage as he made his way as far from Blaise as he possibly could.  
  
What the fuck was _wrong_ with him? For the love of Salazar! Why? _WHY _could he not _control_ himself and his fucking mouth? How could someone like Blaise make his temper run amok? It was simply preposterous!  
  
Knowing that no one else was around and not caring even if there was, he suddenly felt the need to scream very loudly.  
  
He let out a loud bellow of FUCK ME!! AAAARRRGHHHH!!!!' and kicked the stone wall to his right, as hard as he could. This elicited another blare of pain and he collapsed to his knees to cradle his injured foot.  
  
And then, it wasn't just his foot that was hurting. His mouth was starting to hurt and then there was a sensation in his shoulder blades as if someone was stabbing him with a knife.  
  
He let out a sobbing whimper and fingered his unbearably sore mouth in confusion.  
  
When his fingers made contact with his mouth, he literally froze. He felt something that was not supposed to be there. It couldn't be.... he flicked his tongue out.... there was no question about it....  
  
_FUCKING SHIT! My teeth! My fucking TEETH!!!!!??????  
  
_Then, to add to the disaster, he heard a soft rustle right next to his ear.... like the sound of the silk sheets being pushed back in the morning.  
  
This was not good.  
  
Swiveling his head slowly on the spot he caught a glimpse of something black. Something ruffly. Something that looked dangerously like...  
  
_OH. MY. GOD.  
  
This CANNOT be- You can't be SERIOUS-  
  
_And just when he thought that it couldn't _possibly_ get worse....  
  
Malfoy! There you are! ...What are you _doing_?  
  
Icicles. Yes. Icicles were literally forming on his body. That was how frigid he became.  
  
Letting out a gasp, he clamped his hand over his mouth and slammed his back violently into the wall, not even noticing that the jagged stones were digging into his back, hard enough to draw blood.  
  
  
  
Mudblood Granger was standing in the middle of the dim hallway, her hands on her hips and her face contorted into a very stern look. Draco hastily reached over to his back and stuffed the black ruffly softness, to where he hoped was out of view.  
  
he muffled out.  
  
Granger's frown deepened and she furrowed her brows. Draco was almost frightened. _Almost._  
  
Don't _Granger_ me, Malfoy. Have you forgotten? Or are you just shirking your duties??  
  
When Granger didn't get a reply from Draco, she went on ranting. Draco wished that she'd just get overexcited and pass out so that he could release his hands long enough to obliviate her.  
  
HEAD DUTIES? she reminded in a very annoying high pitched voice. Eight o'clock watch rounds?? Didn't you read the list of Head Student duties Dumbledore sent us???  
  
  
  
Hermione had opened her mouth to continue accusing Draco but she halted and turned around at the sound of someone shouting her name. The voice sent shivers up and down Draco's spine.  
  
  
  
_Harry? HARRY? **HARRY?**_****  
  
Draco thought he might start hyperventilating.  
  
This was not the time that he needed to see Potter. Definitely not.  
  
One, he had fangs. Two, he had bloody WINGS sprouting from his back. And most important of all, he probably looked like a complete idiot and how COULD he let Potter see him like this??  
  
But what happened next rather surprised him. When his gaze finally landed on Potter who came walking up behind Granger, he calmed slightly, finally enabling oxygen to circulate into his lungs. And along with that calmness, there was another rustling noise and a tickling feeling in his mouth. The sharp teeth began to shrink back to their normal size, and the lumps behind his back faded away gently.  
  
_Thank fucking god..._  
  
Er... what's wrong with him? Draco heard Potter ask Granger not-so-quietly. You didn't punch his teeth out or anything this time did you?  
  
Draco growled indignantly at this and dared to lower his hands as if to prove that everything was perfectly in place and still alive.  
  
That was years ago Harry. Granger laughed, rolling her eyes. And plus, I wouldn't do something like that to put my Head Girl position in jeopardy. she then focused her attention back on Draco, and grimly at that. As I was _saying_, eight o'clock rounds. You were supposed to meet me by the grand staircase.  
  
Of course I didn't forget. Draco snorted. Where do you think I was headed for? The Hufflepuff common room? I think not.  
  
Granger eyed him dubiously but sighed and lifted her hand that held her wand.  
  
Draco instinctively retrieved his own wand and pointed it back at Granger's face. It all happened in a flash.  
  
Watch where you point that filthed-up piece of wood Granger. he hissed menacingly. You don't want to mess with me.  
  
Oh honestly! Stop being so ridiculous! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were taking a leaf out of Ron's book for goodness' sake! She lowered her wand and inclined her eyebrows. You really think I would hex you in the middle of the corridor where a teacher could turn the corner at any given moment and catch me in the act? I was merely _pointing _in that direction.  
  
_Touché._ Thought Draco.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he was aware that if Granger's nauseating voice hadn't been dripping with sarcasm, then Potter would have probably jumped forward and sent one of the Unforgivables at Draco for threatening his friend. Realizing this, he followed suit and lowered his arm so that his wand was no longer visible beneath his sleeve.  
  
So now what? he asked, slouching on one foot and examining his perfected nails. Why were we supposed to meet in the first place?  
  
Granger started, crossing her arms again. We were supposed to meet so that we could decide on where and how to divide the school for our rounds. And.........  
  
Draco nodded absently while sneaking glances at Potter who was waiting patiently behind Granger while she droned on and on and on...  
  
So is it agreed on?  
  
Sure. Whatever. it rolled off Draco's tongue even without knowing what he was agreeing on. Who cared? Potter cared. No- what??  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
Good. Now it's a strict rule that we have to do a full forty minutes. Even if we complete our portion of the school early, we still have to walk around until the forty minutes is up. So no sneaking back to your own dormitory before then.  
  
Like I would do that.  
  
I wouldn't be so sure.  
  
I was _selected_ as Head Boy, Granger. I think the eccentric Headmaster trusts me more than you.  
  
Granger glared and then leaned over sideways and whispered something in Potter's ear. Potter's lip twitched as if he was holding back a smile and then both straightened up again.  
  
Draco pursed his lips and couldn't help but feel more than a little jealous and angry at the same time. He was sure that the Mudblood had just said something about him. But being the pride of himself that he was, he kept his mouth shut and his eyes the usual cool color, as if he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
So we should get going then. she finished.  
  
Of course. Anything to avoid further closeness in proximity with you. he smiled a sugary smile and whirled on his heel with a flourish.  
  
Fortunately, it seemed as if he was going in the correct direction since Granger didn't stop him or ask where he was going. The truth was, he didn't know. He had no idea which portion of the castle was his and which was Granger's.  
  
Smirking to himself as if he was truly being brilliant, he decided that he would just stay stationary in one place where no one would find him and then wait out the forty minutes. There could be no harm in that. So off he went down the corridor, adjusting his shining Head Boy badge threateningly whenever he passed a student to show them what he was capable of. It rather felt good.  
  
He'd strolled down a suitable number of halls and climbed a few staircases with this attitude until he remembered that he could accidentally run into Granger at any time, and not that he was worried that she would turn him in or hex him, but he wasn't too keen on making a jackass of himself.  
  
Knowing that he was on the fourth floor, he looked around for someplace that would be at least decent enough for him to spend the half hour that was left.  
  
If he turned right, he would end up in the Library.  
  
_Definitely not.  
  
_But if he went in the other direction... there were a few classrooms lining the corridor and then some sort of narrow gap in the middle of the wall that could only be an unused hallway.  
  
He'd actually never been in there before, as he came to think of it now.  
  
Making sure that no one was watching at him, he snuck through the opening and into an almost lightless corridor that was wide enough for one person, maybe one and a half to walk through normally, but certainly not two. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that he'd gone into one of the smaller passages in the Dungeons. It's gloominess would have surely passed for that.  
  
As he walked on cautious step by cautious step, his curiosity was slowly beginning to ebb away. There was absolutely nothing there to see. It was a passage and just that.  
  
What a waste of time. he muttered crossly, thinking about heading back. But just as he was about to do so, he saw the outline of a person up ahead. He sucked in his breath, waiting for something to happen. For that person to come up to him and reprimand him.  
  
It never happened.  
  
He squinted his eyes and took a step closer.  
  
It _did_ look oddly angular and overly burly now that he paid closer attention.  
  
Drawing himself up boldly, he strode over to it and snorted when he saw that it was indeed harmless.  
  
Feeling a bit affronted, he kicked the suit of armor and made an about turn to redirect himself but halted when something different caught his eye.  
  
It was a door. A simple wooden door.  
  
The first door he'd come across in the passage. Naturally, it tugged at his attention and he reached out for the brass knob without hesitation.  
  
The door creaked open and a siege of dust blew at his face, much to his utter disgust. He held the door in place for a moment, contemplating if he wanted to risk his life for something so vulgar or if should just hightail it out of there and race to the nearest wash basin to clean his face.  
  
The latter seemed incredibly appealing, yet now that he was here standing in the doorway of this mysterious room...  
  
It was a very dark room, the lighting no different than the hallway outside, and as he lifted his wand to furnish a _lumos_, he let go of the door.  
  
At this, two things startled him.  
  
One, in likeness with the episode back at the Manor a week ago, a ball of light evolved from the tip of his wand even before he'd opened his mouth.  
  
And two, for a brief second, the door remained open, and _wobbled_ before finally closing with a soft click.  
  
He ran his wandlight along the door seam with suspicious eyes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He returned his attention back to the room and frowned.  
  
Before him was a small stretch of wood flooring with numerous desks and upturned chairs stacked at the other side of the room. A few cupboards lined the further wall behind the desks and a portable chalk board was sitting by the curtained window. All were covered in dust and cobwebs, and had obviously been neglected for many years.  
  
He doubted that the room held any significance except for the fact that it appeared to be an unused classroom, but perhaps... there were some odd artifacts that he would find interesting. After all, he'd heard of rumors that Potter went on regular escapades around the school, discovering rare and valuable things that would normally be impossible to come across nowadays.  
  
_Father would certainly be pleased...  
  
_But then again, his skin was almost itching from the sickening air, heavy with all the dust and the cobwebs; he hated cobwebs. Just about as much as he hated thunder storms. Not to mention the not-so-remote fact that he detested indecorously murky places like these.  
  
Grimacing and wondering why on earth he was still standing there, he stepped backwards carefully as to avoid another rouse of dust. The hem of his robes were probably already despoiled by now.  
  
Then suddenly, he heard a scuttling noise, like something scraping against the wood floor. He froze and listened for the sound again, and it continued. It was so soft that he could barely make it out.  
  
But there was no mistaking that it was coming closer. Yes, the eerie scratching noise was getting closer.  
  
He strained his ear and waited for another second until a faint series of squeaks came from somewhere by his feet.  
  
Swallowing, Draco lowered his gaze to the floor and felt the blood rush from his face. For there, right next to his shoe, a mere five inches away, was a mouse. A nasty four-legged rodent which was sniffing it's way around and slowly getting nearer.  
  
With a terrified scream, he flew backwards and knocked smack into the wall behind him. Except that it wasn't a wall. Walls didn't give way so easily.  
  
He toppled over at the lack of support and grabbed tightly onto whatever he'd bumped into as he crashed to the floor in a rush.  
  
He _almost_ forgot about all the thick dust on the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his forehead to smash into the ground.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared in complete confusion. And honest-to-god confusion it was, for it looked as if he was floating half a foot off the ground.  
  
The even more peculiar thing was though, that it didn't feel in the slightest bit as if he was floating. No... all his limbs were definitely touching something solid.  
  
Shifting so that his arm was no longer squished beneath his own chest, he tentatively poked the air beneath him and his eyes widened when his nail dug into something soft and and a loud Ouch!' hissed out.  
  
And then he understood.  
  
His heart began to hammer painfully against his ribcage and he simply stopped breathing. Willing his fingers not to quiver, he reached out slowly and felt a smooth, watery substance slip beneath his touch.  
  
Tensing his muscles, he yanked it away fiercely and found himself face to face with who else, but Potter.  
  
They stared at each other for the next few breaths subsequent to the first clash of silver and green. Draco was more than aware of how close they were, closer than he'd ever gotten to Potter, close enough to feel the Gryffindor's warm breath on his cheek.  
  
Potter's eyes were unblinking and flashing with alarm and Draco was sure that his own eyes were responding the same way, if not even more frightened looking.  
  
After a moment, a weak and lopsided smile spread across Potter's lips, as if he wanted to laugh away the awkward situation.  
  
Uh- hi? he said, his voice cracking.  
  
Draco continued to stare numbly at Potter, his mind whirling insanely.  
  
_Hi? _Here Draco was, minding his own goddamn business when he discovers the fucking problem of his dreams _spying _on him, and the first thing he says is, _HI???  
  
_Hi' like, Hi! My name is Harry fucking golden Potter and I'm just invading your privacy but don't mind me because you know you want me anyway-' type of hi.  
  
His breath was beginning to hitch in the back of his throat and he responded with an embarrassing gurgling noise.  
  
Potter looked as if he didn't know whether he should find all this funny or bolt out the door within the next couple of seconds.  
  
_Oh god._ Draco raked his eyes over Potter's ruffled appearance. The wild hair, the flushed cheeks, the maybe-sort-of-abashed expression, and the swirling green irises. Potter looked deliciously like someone who'd just been snogged properly. And what could be more perfect? Lying atop him in a rather suggestive tangle of legs was someone who wanted nothing more than to snog him senseless.  
  
Somewhere between his legs, he was already feeling quite hot and bothered.  
  
_No! No! NO! _He cried out inwardly, tearing his gaze away from Potter's glistening lips. It took all the strength and effort that he had to then push himself off of Potter before things got out of control.  
  
he managed to gasp. What the fuck are you _doing_ here? _Dumb question.  
  
_  
  
You _followed _me!  
  
  
  
Yes you fucking did!  
  
Look Malfoy- Harry spat.   
  
Why the bloody hell did you follow me?  
  
Potter snorted. Why? Because we suspected that you wouldn't go by the rules and so I followed you to see if you would try to slink your way out of your Head Boy duties. And we were right weren't' we?  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about. Draco retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
I wouldn't exactly call this _watch duty_. said Potter mockingly, nodding his head at the classroom. What did you come here to do anyway?  
  
Draco scowled. It's none of your fucking business where I go and what I do.  
  
It is if you're breaking the school rules!  
  
Oh because you're a four-eyed, pitiable goody two shoes that knows how to break rules better than I do?  
  
Oh come off it Malfoy- no sort of excuse is going to buy your way out of this one. Once Dumbledore hears about this, he'll take away your badge and give it someone who actually _deserves_ it.  
  
And I suppose you think _you're_ the one who deserves this badge? Draco smirked, lifting the gold plate between his fingers. I don't think so.  
  
But there is no way that you got that badge fair and square! You've done _nothing_ in the past six years at school to deserve it! All you do everyday is strut around throwing insults at people! You probably _bribed _that badge off of someone with your filthy money!  
  
Draco closed his eyes and prodded his temples. Please stop screeching like a girl. I'm getting a headache.  
  
I wouldn't be talking! Harry shot back. You're the one that bloody screamed at the sight of a _mouse_. A MOUSE, Malfoy.  
  
Oh dear god. Potter's insistent arguing was both annoying _and_ arousing Draco. And that wasn't good at all. If he didn't get Potter to shut up soon, he didn't know what he might do.  
  
Just because I don't have a badge doesn't mean I can't take you to Dumbledore right now! Of all the-  
  
Draco hadn't meant to shout that, but he was getting pretty desperate.  
  
Potter, who was about to pull himself onto his feet, stopped and glared at Draco.  
  
  
  
Draco fished around for the right words. Just.... just shut up about the whole thing okay? If you don't got tattling, then I won't force-feed you poison. Clear?  
  
Potter's eyebrows furrowed angrily. And WHY would you force-feed me poison?  
  
Because, NO one goes around _spying _on me and lives to tell the tale.  
  
What is there to tell? All you were doing is rummaging around a deserted classroom.  
  
Losing his patience, Draco growled and pressed his face closer to Potter's and hissed; Stop fooling around Pothead. I'm sure you know that I am a very able potion brewer and an instant killing poison would certainly be easy for me to make.  
  
Potter's eyes flickered and he began to slowly inch backwards on his backside, looking as if he was deciding which comeback to retort with. Draco, not wanting Potter to take his threat lightly, kept the short distance between them by following Potter and keeping their noses so close that they were almost touching.  
  
When Potter had backed up as far as he could, he stared at Draco as if the blonde had gone daffy in the head.  
  
When Draco didn't move, Potter swallowed and muttered; Uh- I think I got the point, Malfoy.  
  
But Draco didn't hear him. Yes, he'd done it again. He'd let himself go too far and he found himself unable to distance himself from Potter. His stomach was all aflutter and his heart was beating so fast that he could feel invisible sweat sticking his clothes to his body. Draco was now on his hands and knees between Potter's legs which were bent on either side of him awkwardly and the tips of their noses barely touching. Shivers went up and down Draco's spine and he curled his fingers tightly.  
  
  
  
Draco hushed, putting a finger gently on Potter's parted lips. He leaned his forehead against the other boy's and let his eyelids droop slightly.  
  
His hand reached out without consent and felt the warm silky flesh of the face before him. _He's so fucking hot.... _  
  
Potter's eyes were wide illegible and Draco wanted to curse him for being so unreadable at a time like this.  
  
He let his hand trail downward to Potter's lips and traced the soft outlines with trembling fingers... he was so hungry.... so _so_ very hungry...  
  
If he leaned in just a tiny bit more, he could taste those lips with his own... if he just closed his eyes and let himself explore the one moment in his life that he'd always dreamed of.... His eyes fluttered but then, they flew back open.  
  
NO. _What the hell did he think he was doing? Was he about to throw everything he had now down the drain for something like.... like this???  
  
_Sucking his lips into his mouth, he sprang up, accidentally smacking Harry's face with his hand and then lunged at the door as if his life depended on it. Well, really, it did. That was why he was going to flee from Potter and never lay eyes on him again. And flee he did.  
  
Oh crud.  
  
TBC....

* * *

**A/N  
**Hey, thanks for returning to read this chapter for all those that put me on their author alert list and hi' to all those that are checking this story out for the first time:)  
  
Hopefully, this wasn't a bad chapter and you'll leave me review if you have time.  
Thanks  
  
-Kevin

* * *

**Personal Thanks:  
  
Brenna8  
**Ohhh, about now? -laughs cruelly-  
Thanks for the review. xxx  
  
**Slash-Lover  
**You really rock. Seriously. Loved your review and can't wait for you check out this new chapter.  
  
**Neila  
**Thanks so much Neila, it's really encouraging to hear stuff like that. Really gets my mind into writing mode. So thanks again:)  
P.S.  
Loved the chocolate. It was great!  
  
**Yana5  
**Aaaaaaalmost. Almost! Damn. So close but no. heh heh.  
Thanks for the review yana, and we'll see about the mate thing. Yes, we will.  
  
**zoomaphonethepirate  
**Thank you! And thank you! That's great to hear.  
Now we've gotten into the more oh-my-heart's-going-a-mile-a-minute-cuz-I'm-so-damn-nervous part of the story. Dun dun dun.  
xxx  
  
**Makalani Astral  
**Thanks for reviewing! And glad you liked that scene. It's fun writing about two Slytherins at each other's necks. heh. Hope you liked the new chapter too:)  
  
**Kavfh  
**Thanks for reviewing!  
I hope whoever's eyes you stole has a spare pair.  
Here's the fourth chap cuz I'm updating just for you;)  
Yeah, that was really cheesy, I know. -cheesy grins galore-  
  
**Alora  
**I'll catch you up on the potion in a later chapter, cuz that's coming up too. Thanks for reviewing Alora and hope you like the new chapter.  
  
**swtdreams07  
**Mmm. You see, darn. Maybe I didn't write it clear enough. I'll go back and insert an A/N' or something there.  
But Draco was indeed on the train, he just has this personal carriage or whatever that takes him from the station to the school. You see, he's too above-and-beyond-everyone-else' to ride in the normal school buggies. Hope that cleared it up and that you liked the new chapter:)  
xxx  
  
**LaraBlack  
**Hey Lara  
Glad you liked the Great Hall scene. It was fun to write cuz-  
-is interrupted and blinks rapidly as something slinky lands on his head, obscuring his vision slightly. Gropes around on his head and retrieves something that looks suspiciously like....-  
A SILVER THONG?????  
WOAH and WAIT!  
With _Draco Rulez!_ splashed across it.  
Uhhhhhh.  
-blinks again and raises eyebrows as Lara -laughs her little ass off-, then -wipes a tear-, then -grins like a beauty (_not _an idiot)- who then hugs Kevin so tightly he can't breath.  
  
Will you look at that, we've got a story with just that:)  
xxx  
  
**Warmlight  
**I know I know. The slash right? WHERE'S THE GOD &$ SLASH, right?  
Right. This is a slight development, hopefully. I'm just not the type to jump into a weird unprobable relationship between Draco and Harry. Maybe I'm weird, but I proMISE the hot SLASH will be comin' around the mountain, here it comes! Yeehaw.  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Purveyor of Darkness:Tyrini  
**No no! You put it just fine:)  
And I know how it's like to read something new, so I decided to write something new. I'm glad you liked it though.  
Hope you liked the new chapter and thanks so much for reviewing


End file.
